


Pampering

by Makco



Series: Very Very Short Stories [6]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makco/pseuds/Makco





	Pampering

A knocking was heard on the front door.  
-”Knock knock! Open up already!” Maru yelled from outside.  
-”Who goes there?” Makco asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to tease his friend a bit.  
-”Maru!”  
-”Maru the weirdo? Come on in, I’m busy.” Maru entered the house and was greeted by the sight of Makco making bouquets of poppy flowers and the children helping him by fetching flowers from a basket to him. They both looked freshly bathed and squeaky clean.  
-”You call me weirdo yet you put poppies all the way from the entrance of the farm to the front door, it was hard to avoid stepping on them.”  
-”How do you want me to call you after saying ‘knock knock’ out loud? But you arrived at the right time, hold this.” He handed Maru a bouquet of white poppies and handed the children a smaller bouquet of yellow flowers to each while he held a bouquet of red ones.  
-”Okay everyone, she should arrive very soon, look pretty!” They waited a few minutes after the usual time of arrival for Penny, and after the door was opened they all smiled to the redhead woman, who was smiling wide back at them with her arms around a bunch of poppy flowers.  
-”You guys… I have no words.” Her voice broke mid sentence and she hugged both her husband and her best friend, laying her face on their shoulders.  
-”I’m so lucky to have such wonderful people in my life.”


End file.
